


Beautiful Boy

by Phineasflynns



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill bites Dipper, I just really wanted to write smut, I wasn't going to post this but I got yelled at that it was really good and I should so I guess I am, M/M, NSFW, Trans!boy Dipper, and really wanted to write Trans!boy Dipper, he wants it, just a heads up, this is all consensual, this is the result
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phineasflynns/pseuds/Phineasflynns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trans!boy Dipper. Dip needs some alone time, so of course who should burst in but the very person he never wanted to witness this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Boy

Dipper sighed heavily as he tossed his binder onto his dresser, shooting it a longing gaze, a feeling of annoyance settling around him as he examined it. With a sigh he forced himself to walk away, Mabel's happy chirps of 'only eight hours at a time, brobro!' ringing in his ears. As he walked he pushed his pants off his hips and let them fall to the floor, his shirt following, boxers quick to follow that. 

He couldn't believe what he was about to do, and he was horribly embarrassed, but Bill was driving him crazy and there was no way in hell he was about to tell the demon to have sex with him. No way, no how. That would just lead to awkward conversations explaining his lack of certain sexual organs, and that was not a conversation he ever wanted to have with the demon. So his hand would have to do.

And if, as he slipped his hand down his body to the apex of his thighs, he thought of Bill, well, who was going to know? His strokes were slow, tentative at first, and the blonde demon was the first thought that entered his mind, not that he wasn't going to call upon images of the demon anyways. He bit down on his lip as his fingers quickened their pace slightly, pulling a ragged sigh from him.

"Bill.." he breathed, back arching slightly off the bed, free hand clutching at the sheets as warmth pooled in his abdomen "Bill please-" he choked himself down, fingers moving faster still, slipping and stroking expertly in the same way he had many times, and he wished desperately it was Bill's fingers instead of his own. The idea shot a bolt of pleasure through his veins and his breath hitched 

"Bill-" he breathed, knowing he should slow down but unable to stop as his fingers moved quicker, his back arching further off the bed. A strangled whimper escaped him, legs shaking as his free hand clenched tighter into the sheets "Bill-!" 

"Pine Tree? What are you-?" Bill broke off with a noise of alarm when he noticed Dipper's position on the bed, and Dipper's face flushed in embarrassment

"Get out!" he screeched, tearing his hand rather unwillingly from between his legs to reach for something to cover himself. His efforts were deemed completely unnecessary when Bill was suddenly overtop of him

"Aw, I wasn't invited to the party, Pine Tree?" he teased breathlessly, and Dipper swallowed thickly, heart pounding in his chest

"Um" he was quiet for a moment "I-I didn't think you'd want to be invited to the p-party" he admitted, blush spreading and darkening 

"Mmmm who wouldn't?" he breathed. "I'd be all too happy to join, if you'd like me to."

Dipper swallowed thickly and was unable to do anything other than nod.

"I do" he whispered breathlessly, breath hitching when Bill's hand slipped between his legs. His hands lifted and clutched at Bill's shoulders, and the demon connected their lips as he pushed a finger inside the brunette. 

Dipper whimpered and held tighter to the demon, back arching, and Bill chuckled

"Jeeze kid, you're eager" he whispered against the teens skin, and Dipper only groaned in response, arching up higher, chest bumping Bills. "How quickly should I-"

"Another." he interrupted, and Bill flushed, eagerly doing as he was told, biting down on his lip at the keening sound that escaped the brunette as he pushed his fingers deep inside him

"Shit, kid" he muttered, bowing his head, groaning as Dipper shuddered around him. Dipper whimpered

"You aren't mad..?" he rasped "Or disappointed that I don't have a-?" 

Bill silenced him with a kiss, already knowing what the teenager was going to ask. Dipper kissed back instantly, and when they parted Bill offered a reassuring smile

"Dipper, I love you for you. I don't care what parts you do and don't have. And you know what?" Dipper raised a brow in question "You're the most gorgeous boy I've ever seen" he promised

Dipper felt tears prick his eyes and smiled widely at the demon, pulling him down into a kiss that the demon eagerly reciprocated. He resumed the movement of his fingers, and Dipper groaned against his lips, hips bucking into Bill's touch. 

"Please don't tease me" he whispered when their lips parted "Just- Please-" he broke off, a drawn out gasp escaping him, hips jerking into Bill's fingers once more

Bill swallowed thickly and snapped, and was instantly void of clothing. Dipper swallowed nervously, eyes locked with the demons as he slowly spread his legs wider, allowing the demon to come to a comfortable rest between his thighs. He quirked an eyebrow in question, and Dipper nodded, taking one of Bill's hands in his own and linking their fingers together. 

The demon nodded, whether to himself or to Dipper he wasn't sure, but he didn't care as he finally felt Bill pushing into him, all of those fantasies played out with his fingers coming true in this second, leaving his heart pounding in his chest, his breath hitched, and his fingers shaking, senses overloading at the feeling of complete and total contentedness settled over him.

"You okay?" Bill whispered

Dipper nodded, parting his lips to whisper

"Perfect" 

Bill smirked, and Dipper flushed, but he could tell Bill was just as thrilled with this as him. In that moment, he thought nothing could be better. And then Bill moved.

His hands clenched tighter to in their hold, one on the sheets, one holding one of Bill's hands, and a cry was pulled from his lips when Bill repeated the action. Bill bit down on his lip as Dipper's legs wrapped around his waist, speeding his pace up, desperate to hear more of the sounds the teenager beneath him was making. 

"Bill!" He gasped out, back arching upward, toward the demon. Bill shuddered and bowed his head, tongue running over the teens neck 

"Pine Tree" he panted "I want to bite you."

Dipper moaned breathlessly, heart pounding in his chest as he nodded eagerly. He never thought Bill would offer, and -much to his embarrassment- he always imagined Bill biting him during sex. Bill's tongue trailed across his neck again and Dipper tilted his head to the side, baring creamy skin to the demon, and he felt Bill shudder.

"Are you sure?" he whispered "I want to taste you, Pine Tree, but only if you want me too"

The moan that escaped Dipper was louder than the last 

"Please!" he begged "Oh, bite me, please!"

Bill growled and leaned slightly closer, parting his lips, fangs skimming gently over Dipper's skin. The teen swallowed and arched closer, pushing his flesh harder against the demons teeth, and in a split second Bill's teeth were sinking into the crook of his shoulder.

Dipper practically screamed, pleasure slamming into his body full force, and he heard the noise of surprise before it was choked off into a moan as Bill pulled back and dragged his tongue across the shallow wound. 

"Fuck, Dipper" he hissed, hips picking up the pace "You taste so fucking good"

"Ah Bill-" he cried, choking off when the demon captured his lips in a kiss, and Dipper's free hand flew off the bed and clutched as the demons shoulder as he felt his climax rapidly approaching "Bill!"

"Say it again" he growled and Dipper cried out breathlessly, head falling back to the bed 

"Bill!" he cried, and Bill shuddered. "Bill!" he called again and again, suddenly unable to stop himself as the demons name escaped his lips on repeat

"Ah- Dipper-" he cried out, burying himself as deeply in the teen as possible as he climaxed, and Dipper let out a scream as he followed him right over the edge, body clenching around the demon as he fell limply back against the mattress

Bill gazed down at him, chest heaving, and a smile graced his lips. 

"So beautiful" he murmured, and Dipper was too blissed out to give any response other than his cheeks turning red. The demon sat back and pulled out before flopping onto the bed next to his lover, releasing their joined hands and holding up an arm "Come here"

Dipper let out a breathless laugh and rolled himself so he was under the demons arm, draping his arm lazily over the demons body and inhaling softly.

"I love you" Dipper murmured

"I love you too, Pine Tree" was the murmured response


End file.
